Special Delivery Box
}} The is a gift box in FarmVille obtained via free gifts. It can contain one of many useful items such as building materials and Watering Cans. Sending Boxes Upon logging into the game each day, the player will have the opportunity to send to all neighbors who played FarmVille in the past 24 hours. Additionally, an icon on the left side of the screen will display how many neighbors the player has, and when clicked will allow the player to send a to each of them. When visiting an active player's farm there will be an icon on the left side of the screen to send that player a . saying special delivery which can be used to send that particular friend a special delivery gift while you are on his/her farm. Neighbors who help on a player's farm can also be sent a after their help has been accepted. Opening Boxes As of January 8th 2011, if the player has multiple es in their gift box, the player can choose how many boxes to open. The contents of the boxes depend on what buildings are under construction and the presence of any mystery babies, mystery seedlings, mystery lambs, or mystery piglets, as well as the existing contents of the player's gift box. The items delivered are determined in the following order: * Animal Feed if any Mystery Babies are present * Watering Can if any Mystery Seedlings are present * Bottle if any mystery lambs or mystery piglets are present * Assorted building materials dependent on the buildings under construction * Honeybee if less than 200 bees are in the Beehive * Set of 2 Shovels if the Storage Cellar has less than 1250 shovels * Other consumables, animals, trees, and decorations * (extremely rare) The game takes into account the player's Gift Box contents when determining the Special Delivery Box contents. If there are enough of a particular item in the Gift Box to complete one of the above items, the next item will be used for Special Delivery Box contents. Box Contents Building materials: * Brick * Nail * Wooden Board * Harness - if a Stable is currently being built or upgraded * Horseshoe - if a Stable is currently being built or upgraded * Bottle - if a Nursery Barn is currently being built or upgraded or if a Mystery Lamb or Mystery Piglet is on the farm * Smoker - if a Beehive is currently being built * Beeswax - if a Beehive is currently being built * Set of 2 Shovels - if a Duck Pond is being built or upgraded or if a Storage Cellar has less than 1250 Shovels * Watering Can - if a Duck Pond is being built or upgraded or if a Mystery Seedling has been planted Building materials for Animal Pens (Added to boxes on October 24th, 2011): * Bridle - used in Horse Paddock * Clamp - used in Aviary and Craftshop * Fence Post - used in Wildlife Habitat and Pet Run * Grazing Grass - used in Wildlife Habitat * Hay - used in Cow Pasture * Hinge - used in Aviary and Crafting Silo * Log - used in Horse Paddock and Lighthouse Cove * Painted Wood - used in Pet Run * Pipe - used in Zoo and Craftshop * Saddle - used in Horse Paddock * Screwdriver - used in Aviary and Crafting Silo * Shrub - used in Wildlife Habitat and Zoo * Steel Beam - used in Livestock Pen and Lighthouse Cove * Stone - used in Cow Pasture and Lighthouse Cove * Tin Sheet - used in Cow Pasture and Crafting Silo * Water Pump - used in Pet Run and Livestock Pen * Wire - used in Livestock Pen * Wrench - used in Zoo and Craftshop On December 11th, 2011 the Log, Steel Beam, and Stone were further released in boxes for completing the Lighthouse Cove. Building materials for Winter Wonderland buildings (Added to boxes on January 28th, 2012): * Winter Animal Pen materials: ** Candy Cane Beam ** Conifer Dust ** Ice Post * Winter Water Wheel materials: ** Snow Gear ** Snow Chain ** Snow Axle * Animal Feed Mill materials: ** Scoop ** Sack ** Belt *Polar Train Station **Rail Tie **Coal Lump **Rail Spike *Snow Treasure **Hairdryer **Pick Axe Building materials for Count Duckula's Castle were added to the boxes during the Halloween Event (2011): * Haunted Brick * Knocker * Goo * Creepy Candle Building materials for the Ice Palace were added to the boxes on January 28th, 2012: * Snow Flake * Ice Nail * Snow Brick * Snow Globe * Ice Beam * Ice Board Building materials added to the boxes on March 19th, 2012: *Crop Mastery Billboard **Black Light **Blue Roller **Flood Light **Light Plywood **White Overall **White Paste *Animal Mastery Billboard **Dark Plywood **Green Light **Green Paper **Orange Overall **Red Paste **Red Roller *Tree Mastery Billboard **Scaffolding **Masking Tape **Wood Stain *Recipe Mastery Billboard **Glue Bottle **Clamps **Sand Paper *Baby Bunny Hutch **Baby Carrot Bunch **Wood Block **Hutch Wire Building materials added to the boxes on August 1st, 2012 *Gas Pump **Level Gauger **Steel Sheet **Fuel Pipe *Aquarium/Water Animal Pen **Buoy **Filter **Ocean Rock *Hot Spring (building) **Bed Rock **Steam **Mineral Infusion *Beach Resort **Beach Sandal **Swim Suit *Fishing Hole **Lure **Fishing Pole **Lily Pad *Water Wheel (SDB cannot be used for gears at this point...) **Axle **Rope Building materials for Jade Falls (farm): *Boat Hook *Wheelbarrow *Small Axe *Mountain Palace **Terra Cotta **Stone Pillar **Hanging Incense *Imperial Shipyard **Rigging **Sail **Wood Plank aka Wood Board Building materials for Haunted Hollow (farm) (added January 2013): *Tomb Building materials for Mistletoe Lane: *Tree Stump *Holiday Square **Lamp Post **Bench **unknown if SDB can be used for Cobblestone Other Consumables: * Animal Feed - if a Mystery Baby is on the farm * Arborists (Not Available From SDB feature.) * Bottle (See above) * * Farmhands (Not Available From SDB feature.) * Fuel - Refills in varying amounts * Set of 2 Shovels (See above) * Vehicle Part (Not Available From SDB feature.) * Watering Can (See above) Decorations: (Not Available From SDB feature.) * Butterfly * Old Bike * Owl Statue * Tricycle Planter * White Lawn Chair Animals: (Not Available From SDB feature.) * Brown Cow * Brown Squirrel * Honeybee - if the Beehive on the active farm has less than 200 Honeybees * Ossabaw Pig Trees: (Not Available From SDB feature.) * Guava Tree * Jackfruit Tree * Olive Tree * Starfruit Tree Gallery New_Bitmap_Image_(2).jpg|Special Delivery Items 1_5 Fuel.png|Special Delivery Box 1/5 Fuel Prize Large_can.png|Special Delivery Box Large Can of Fuel Prize Board.png|Special Delivery Box Wooden Board Prize brick.png|Special Delivery Box Brick Prize SpecialHarness.jpg|Special Delivery Box Harness Prize 1 FV Cash (5).jpg|1 FV back inside SDB as of 1/9/11 (or sooner) Special Delivery Box (old)-icon.png|Old-style Special Delivery Box Special Delivery Boxes Loading Screen January 2012.png|Special Delivery Boxes Loading Screen (January 2012) Special Delivery Box 2 Message.png External links * Send Special Delivery Category:Decoration Category:Gift